


No Evil Shall Escape My Sight

by MontglaneChess



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the Season of Light and the Season of Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Evil Shall Escape My Sight

“It was the Season of Light, it was the Season of Darkness…” So bitterly ironic, I muse darkly. A former supermodel, pilot, secret agent, Captain Britain, and all I can do now is sit skulking in dark corners of my house, reading depressing books through Brian's eyes. A wave of self-pity washes over me. I shouldn't feel sorry for myself, I think, as I squeeze my eyes shut tight behind my dark glasses. I have no one to blame but myself, after all, I chose to become Captain Britain in Brian's stead. It was my choice…my choice… my choice… and it cost me dear. Silent tears leak out from under the rim of my glasses, running from the black nothingness my eyes have become.

It’s hard to be a hero. I never asked to be one; I just wanted a great adventure, but they always say be careful what you wish for. My twin Brian and I are half Otherworldly Fae- on our father's side. This means that both of us possess the ability to access mystical energy sources. Brian was called to serve his country as Captain Britain, half fae / half human magical protector of Queen and Country. He enjoyed his stint as a superhero, but retired from the scene, leaving me to happily take up the mantle. I never realized what this playful flirt with danger would cost me. 

I constantly had to lay my life on the line against foes that would take it without a second thought. Battles were won, but the war never ended. And the price of failure…was immeasurable. I lost my eyes to the mercenary Slaymaster, the antithesis of everything that is Captain Britain. As a telepath I can never be truly blind, but it’s so hard to live in darkness, so unbearable to hear the whispers of sympathy, horror, and pity that echo in my mind. And maybe I am a freak; sitting here wrapped in the shadows, purple hair spilling a halo around my head, and the blank, passive, unseeing gaze that passes over my surroundings.

I get up, not wanting to stay any longer, no longer comfortable in my own skin. I move unfeelingly through the manor, sliding unconsciously over the hardwood floors towards the bathroom. I don’t feel much anymore; since my eyes are gone I lack the ability to find pleasure in anything I touch. My mind strays to the idea I've been toying with, one last great adventure, the one last way to regain what I've lost. I reach the bathroom door and open it hesitantly, extracting Brian's razor from its usual place on the sink. 

It's one of those old fashioned straight blades, glinting dully in the dim light. Although I cannot see it, I imagine the light flashing off the keen edge of the razor as I lay it gently against my wrist, drawing it across. I feel a thin line of blood well up, so bright against my lackluster skin. I repeat the action on my other wrist, and then once across the palm of my hand, just because symmetry is overrated. The cuts aren't large enough to do any real damage but the pain feels brilliant. It takes away my ugly thoughts; there is only the small rush of exhilaration I have found a way to recapture. I reach for the razor again, my chest bubbling with what feels like childish glee. Fate intervenes as the blade clatters out of my hands and onto the floor when I suddenly feel a tugging, twisting, and then my psychic scream reverberates over and over as I am shredded from the inside.

I awake to a hazy fog of mismatched memories and the jolts of pain I feel running though my head. I can sense something terribly wrong inside my self, almost a darkness bound up in my soul. It is then I realize that I cannot move. Something pries open my empty eyelids and pins them back. A piercing cry wrenches from my throat as the blinding pain shreds my nerve endings. The hurt multiplies tenfold as something starts to fuse with my empty sockets. I scream and dry sobs rack my pinned body as the torture goes on, finally passing out from the pain. A sharp slap later and my eyes fly open, open to see again. The throbbing in my head is horrible, but somehow my sight is back and a tiny portion of my heart starts to sing. My hopes fade as a greasy voice welcomes me back to reality. I look up into the grotesque face of a creature that informs of what I have become. 

My light, my butterfly of light begins to die within the confines of my mind, as my body is played like a marionette, smiling, dancing, and killing for my new master…and I think now, as I dance, of what I have done. The blessed regaining of my sight has come in the form of my new bionic eyes, a gift from Lord Mojo… to his favorite slave. I watch always, knowing what evil lurks behind my cool beguiling eyes. They disgust me, they taint me, and when the chance comes I swear I’ll tear them out. Inwardly I know have been bruised in body and spirit, things I’ve sworn never to be again. These captors of mine, they offer escape from the darkness I had plunged into. They offer salvation. I prefer to make my own.*

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first attempts at writing *anything* that wasn't a book report. Pulling this out of cold storage made me realize why it freaked out my teacher so much when I turned it in for a creative writing assignment. Pro tip everyone: don't hand this shit in unless you're *trying* to win a visit to the guidance counselor. Avoided that by the skin of my teeth.
> 
> *Last lines quoted from X-Men Issue No. "I Do Not Remember Because I Read It Over 10 Years Ago And Google Is Not Being Helpful". If anyone knows off the top of their head, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
